Sapphire Teardrops
by DevilWench
Summary: A single senshi alone guards the Earth until it's final day, then begins a search for her dreams.
1. Duty

_DW: Looks at all the cobwebs...WOW! Where have I been:Ponders: Drats...12+hour long days for 7 days straight...I realy hate my job right now...Anyway, I got a jot of inspiration, and it is for all you still keeping an eye out for me!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine. I own nothing...the military owns me!_

If I could tell you my name, it wouldn't matter. I've been alone for so long, that I barely remember it myself. All around me is dust, and rock. I walk a barren planet, aged by a millenia, this planet, once called Earth by it's inhabitants, has finally passed on.

In a year or two, it will finally explode, sending chunks of itself into the great beyond, affecting untold numbers of planets. The creatures that once called it home had mostly left thousands of years ago in a suspended animation state until they reached their destination. I do not know if they reached their destination or not. It is one of the things I planned to see about once my guardienship over this rocky terrain had expired. But until then I would think of more pleasent things.

One such pleasent things, was the memory of the grestest city this planet had ever seen. More famed than Athens, than Rome, with more knowledge and learning than in teh whole libary of Alexandria. It was called Crystal Tokyo for the gleaming crystal spires. And it was all the more lovely because of the rulers.

A more kind and gentel Queen and King ther could not have been. They ruled fairly and with compassion. This alone made the people of their city loved. And there was no crime. Mostly there was nothing to steal. Everyone worked for the common good and thus everyone shared thier work. If one faltered, ther would be another there to help take up the slack.

Evil had no root there, and light was purity itself. The air was sweet and fragerent, not this stale and putrid stench here now. And being a guard there was simplicity in itself. I was once a royal guard responsible for the royal family's safety. And more importantly to me, myself and the other guards were long time friends with her Majesty. I would have rather been tortuted for eternity and killed before I would have let anything happen to her.

But she's gone now. She and the others left when this planet was dying. She was distraught at the thought of leaving this planet alone, so I volunteered to stay behind and guard it to the last. Myself and a few other humans stayed, but it was devistating to see the others age, whither and die while I remained untouched by time.

To see them age and die, much like seeing this planet I was born onto die, was very emotionally draining. It killed a part of me to watch this place slowly deteroriate. Everything I cared about was gone, dust like this once lush and beautiful planet. To see nothing but this dust and rock, tired me like nothing else ever had. I could feel drowsey just thinking about it. A day or two long nap couldn't hurt. Not like there was anything else demanding my time at the moment.

_Sorry about the shortness, but until I actually get a weekend, I only have about an hour a day of free time. If I can, I'll try to get out another bit in a day or two. I hope it's at least intriguing. Some fo my cohorts at work think it's interesting, but that could only be because it's not text book stuff. Heh. Hope you like. If I don't get any responses, then I'll think no one wants to read this, and won't continue. Sorry folks, but thems the breaks! -8_

_DevilWench_


	2. Falling

_Hello again! I got another little tid bit for you all!_

_Disclaimer: Star Light, Star Bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight, I wish I owned Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. No? Drats. Nope, not mine!_

It was the rumbling and the shaking that woke me. Startled, I lept to my feet, glancing wildly about. The planet was shaking itself to pieces. Even now the earth was splitting open in huge cannyons. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Not for a few years at the earliest. But here was indisputable proof in the rocks crashing down into the crevices, and molten lava spewing forth. The sky itself appeared as if on fire.

Knowing that there was nothing I could do, I lept into the sky, wings bursting forth from my back in a shower of feathers. As quickly as possible, I ascended through the heavens, and into the emptiness of space. Turning, I gazed back at the planet of my birth, of most of my good memories, of my hope. Then, I streaked off, quicker than the eye could follow, hopeing to out fly the inevitable shockwave and debris.

Sometimes I wonder who I pissed off. There was no way I could have out flown that massive wave from Earth. I was struck full force. Still molten metals splattered along my side, screaming in pain and anguish, I didn't even feel the bolder collide with my skull. Stars danced in front of my eyes, and as I was losing focus, I spun a sheild around myself and with a burst of power, hurtled myself through space, hopeing against all hope, to run into friendly beings.

I don't know how long I drifted thought the cold bleakness of space. All I knew was that my reserves of power were running dangerously low with the strain of keeping myself alive, shielded and moving. And even my shield wasn't a full around shield. Bits and pieces of asteriod and rock pummeled my body, creating large gashes accross my pale skin, making it even harder to keep myself alive.

My pain was such a constant that it consumed me. I didn't comprehend anything until it was too late. It was too late when I felt the pull of the planets gravity. Dragging my weary, pain filled eyes accross the hanging jewel of a planet. It was so lovely. Just like Earth. Blues and greens swirled with the white of clouds.

I knew that I didn't have enough power to break free of the planets pull, so I put everything I had left into surviving the fall to the surface. It wasn't near enough power for a soft landing, or even a bumpy landing. I crashed into the planets surface, my wings disintegrating on my way down,the molten metal that had splashed on me during the destrustion of Earth, remelted and dripped off me. I could feel my bone snapping, and my muscles tearing.

The last ting I remembered before I felt that I was going to die, was looking up to the top most edge of the creater I created with my landing and thinking '20 feet down...that's 14 feet more than I expected' Then I woke up to a dull, medicated throbbing.

The room that I awoke in was pleasent enough. There was an open window showcasing a lush forest, and bright daylight. The room was a medium blue hue. Dark wood created the furniture. A desk, dresser, night stand, and the bed I was resting in. On the night stand there was a vase filled with flowers. Blues and yellows, with a few purple here and there.

Almost as soon as my assesment of the room was finished, I heard the door creak open, as if the person was trying to be quiet, but hasn't had much practice.

The person who stuck his head in, was in about as much shock as I was. He was human. About 20 years old unless I miss my guess. Chocolate brown hair rippled down in a loose braid to his waist. Violet eyes full of mischief and life looked at me wide eyed. I guess that I was awake a lot sooner than he anticipated.

Abandoning the pretense of quiet, he practically bounced in the room, asking all sorts of questions. One of my inate talents was understanding languages no matter how strange or new. The only thing was that I could speak in them until I learned how to. I know it's weird, but that was how is had always been. So I patiently lay there until he finished rattling off his questions about how I was, who was I, and his hope that I'll be alright here.

_That's it for tonight...or this morning. It's a bit longer than the last one, so I hope you all enjoy. Review!_

_DevilWench_


End file.
